Let's Hit the Beach!
by YourGuardianAngel27
Summary: Momo invites the class to a beach retreat, which will be lasting a full week. POST-GRADUATION FIC.
1. Chapter 1 (07-17 04:51:03)

It all started during the last few weeks of school, nearing graduation. Izuku listens to his classmates talk during vacant periods; about their plans, which hero agency they'd be going for, if they should hold a reunion sometime soon.

Izuku observes, and notes how some of them are more apprehensive than eager to get out there and fulfil their life-long dream. He understands, having experienced several life-threatening scenarios first-hand. They're far from ready. No one is. But heroes are shaped by circumstance, and no amount of readiness can truly prepare them for the worst . They'd make a name for themselves, or they'd retire regretfully – joining the other heroes who just didn't make it. For people like them, they just have to mess up once, and they're done for.

At some point, their excited chattering turns more solemn, their confidence waning; self-doubt and inexperience bubbling into the surface.

Izuku opens his notebook, and writes. Not about quirks this time. He recalls the conversation from earlier, about aspirations and dreams; another way to remember them by. A hopeful part of him thinks that maybe, just maybe , he'd be able to hear their feats being reported in the local news. And he'd be able to confidently remind himself, that yes, that's my classmate who once jokingly told the class he'd take down a villain whose quirk would counterfeit his own, believing it's the best way to show the masses that he's capable.

His mind drifts, to the girl who told him in freshman year about her dream, shy and embarrased about how trivial it seemed, but also fiercely determined. He remembers it, and quickly jots that down, smiling. His gaze wanders without his consent, and he finds himself looking at Uraraka, who beams at him brightly.

A moment later, Tsuyu snickers, and Izuku turns his gaze away, having just realized that he was staring.

His chest feels light and leaden all at once, and he considers telling Uraraka to maybe tone down her smiles cause it's making him feel weird , maybe a little sick to his stomach but it's nothing he couldn't deal with. He wonders if Uraraka might have a quirk she's not aware of, with how disarming her smile is, but holds back the urge to ask her about it. Something tells him it might not go over well.

He turns back to his task, his scribbles starting to look wonky with how jittery he's feeling.

Maybe Uraraka does have a second quirk.

* * *

The last week of class rolls around. Izuku is fairly resigned to the fact that his days in UA are numbered when Yaoyorozu makes an announcement after homeroom on a Thursday.

"I'd like to invite everyone to a week-long stay at my family's resort. All accommodations are provided for. I'd appreciate it if you're all able to come." Momo finishes stiffly, feeling unsure of herself.

"Pfft." Jirou covers her mouth with a hand, trying to muffle her giggles. Momo looks at her in question, brow raised.

"Sorry, it's just – why do you sound so formal? We've all known each other for years . Loosen up, geez." Jirou explains with a small smile on her face.

Todoroki clears his throat, "So when is it?"

Momo visibly relaxes, "Two weeks after graduation, if that would be okay with everyone?"

"Sure."

"Hell yeah."

" Whatever, ponytail face"

"I'd be glad to."

"Sounds fun – ribbit."

"The beach! GIRLS IN SWIMSUITS! Count me in!"

"Mineta, didn't you just say you have a family reunion to attend around that time?"

" Argh! Why did you have to remind me!?"

"I don't know about you guys, but that would be fucking lit. I'm coming."

"Do we bring beer?"

"As class representative, I forbid anyone from bringing liquor or any kind of alcoholic beverage. We have to uphold – "

"Uh... I'm sorry but I might not be able to go." Deku fiddles with his fingers.

"But why? It wouldn't be fun without you, dude."

"Yeah, you should totally come."

"Midoriya, is something wrong?"

Deku shakes his head frantically, "No, it's not anything like that! I swear I'm not keeping things, it's just... I have my hands full around that time. I'm really sorry! I'd love to go but..."

"It's okay, Deku. We understand. But if you change your mind, you can show up anytime. Don't worry about it." Momo reassures him, but Deku can't help but feel upset.

A pair of brown eyes look at him worriedly from across the room, dropping the eraser that she had been floating moments ago.

* * *

"Izuku, someone's asking for you on the phone." A voice chimes from the hall.

Midoriya sits up from the bed and pads slowly across the room, he squints at the wall clock. It reads 7:40 pm.

"Great. I slept the whole afternoon." Izuku mutters to himself, and turns for the door.

Moments later, he is pressing the phone close to his ear – hears a familiar voice greet him.

"Midoriya, my boy. I've been trying to contact you but you haven't picked up any of my calls."

I began to worry remains unspoken, but Izuku picks it up from Toshinori's voice nonetheless.

"Have I interrupted something?"

Midoriya fumbles for a response "Uh, no no, it's fine... I just woke up, actually. Do you need something, All Might?"

"I've heard from Iida that Yaoyorozu invited the whole class to her resort as some sort of celebration. Why didn't you tell me?"

Izuku halts, trying to form words. He sighs, "We're supposed to train out of town next week with sensei for a month. I can't go and join them... I have to make good of the months ahead. I am not ready enough, I have to – "

"Listen to me, boy. It wouldn't hurt to spend a week with your friends. I can talk to sensei about it, move your schedule."

"B-but I already told them that I won't be going. It's okay, All Might... You don't have to worry about me." Izuku's voice sounds tight and forced, even to his own ears. He knows what he needs to do, but he's never been good at ignoring what his heart wants.

All this blind longing, to be a hero – to be like All Might – led him here. And yet, he couldn't have imagined that he'd be forced to choose. Being a hero always came first, but now, he wants a lot of things. Some of which he remains oblivious to.

He hears a distinct sigh from All Might, "I admire your dedication, young Midoriya. But allow yourself this chance to be you. After all, you have years ahead to dedicate yourself to being a hero."

It's with begrudging realization that it hits Izuku. All Might – with all his grand exclamations and speeches about youth could've been lonely with his. Deku swallowed, suddenly overcome with the urge to ask about it, but held back.

"Thanks, All Might..." He says instead, "I'll be sure to tell Iida about the change of plans."

"Make the most of it, young Midoriya! I'd be working you to the bone when you get back, those muscles aren't going to train themselves."

"Right..."

* * *

"I can't fucking believe Deku's coming." Bakugou sneers, glaring at a fluffy tuft of green hair a couple of seats in front of him.

The boys all agreed to meet at the train station, before heading off together to Momo's. It's been at least 5 minutes since they're seated in the train, which is too early to be putting up with Bakugou's whining.

"Blasty, let's play Uno."Kirishima grins, taking out a deck of cards from his bag and places it on the table between them.

Kaminari is quick to join them, exclaiming something about how the ride is going to be boring anyway since the girls are enjoying the plush ride in Momo's limousine.

"That reminds me, Jirou seemed rather happy about it. Says it's a good thing that Mineta and Kaminari isn't there to ruin everything there is to enjoy in a car ride." Oujiro says, scrolling down his phone.

"I don't think she's into guys. She may or may not have stated that Momo's legs are as gorgeous as Momo herself."

Kirishima laughs, "I'm not the only one who noticed then."

Grinning, Sero quips "I know of one girl in our class who definitely has it bad for Midoriya."

Bakugo groans, and Kirishima playfully pats him on the back.

Meanwhile, Deku is having quite some trouble sitting still. Todoroki has graciously offered him the window seat but it hasn't done anything to calm Midoriya's nerves.

"Is there something bothering you?" Todoroki asks, unsure of how to handle a fidgeting Deku.

"U-um, not exactly! But I was wondering if we'd be safe in such a remote area. The signal there isn't good to begin with, and usually, villains try to jam communication lines to prevent any call for back up. I know we're all strong and capable, don't get me wrong, but what if someone gets held hostage? What if – "

"It will be fine. There's no need to panic. Besides, it's uncharacteristic of you to be this worried. You're usually excited, not that I get what's so great about these trips."

Deku worries his lower lip, "Well, isn't this like the last time we'd ever get to bond as a whole class? I just don't want it to end on a sour note... I guess. I just can't seem to relax lately."

Todoroki hums, "I've heard that walking across the beachscape can be pretty relaxing."

Deku chortles at that, "Why do you talk as though it's a vague thing you picked up from someone else ? Haven't you tried walking across the beachscape?"

Todoroki frowned, "I have. But it wasn't fun. People would constantly point at me or my scar and say something about Endeavor. I just happen to stick out like a sore thumb wherever I go."

He continues with a sigh, "Enough about that. I've heard that Uraraka plans to take a stroll at the beach with some of her friends. You should join her."

Deku beams, "Actually, she once told me she'd like to take her parents to Hawaii, when she earns enough money. I wonder if they'd stay there for good or if it's just a vacation kind of thing."

Todoroki smiles slightly, "Why don't you ask her, then? I don't think she'd mind telling you."

Deku looks out the window, deep in thought.

"It feels like I'm intruding, sometimes. But yeah , she wouldn't mind." Absently, he plays with the string of his hoodie. Izuku's penchant for hooded sweaters and cargo shorts remain unchanged. He remembers his classmates teasing him about it. Kaminari told him during their second year to start dressing more maturely or Izuku would never have much luck with girls.

Uraraka was quick to gale that criticism with her own, "They suit Deku just fine! He looks cute in them."

Izuku remembers blushing furiously before promptly hiding his face in his hands, only slightly offended by Kirishima's "Hang in there, dude."

That's the other weird thing, Uraraka always makes him feel like his plain, average self is more than enough. It's rather cruel, how she constantly says these things without batting an eye, when Izuku tries yet fails to compose himself every time. Midoriya is fairly easy to fluster with compliments, no matter who says them. But there's something about Uraraka that makes him burst with energy, that sets him alight with unbridled happiness.

She's so different from Kacchan after all, who's been the only friend Deku had prior to U.A. With such contrasting personalities, it's no wonder Deku's unsure of how to deal with her. Uraraka is such a nice friend, he should have warmed up to her by now. Yet the weird stirring in his gut doesn't die down, and continues to get worse as time passes.

He doesn't notice that they'd arrived at the train stop until a hand pats his shoulder.

"Midoriya, we're here. Hurry up and gather your stuff. Everyone is planning to search for the best room, and I'd rather not have someone else beat me to it."

Izuku gathered all his belongings as fast as he could, and grins "The three of us are rooming together right? You, me and Iida."

Todoroki shrugs, "Apparently, Iida thinks it'd be safer that way. There's no telling what would happen once we're asleep."

Midoriya nods, as the people start to filter out the train. "Everyone gets to room with two other people as a result, although Momo reminded us that there's enough rooms to accommodate everyone individually. "

Todoroki snorts, "No one wants their own room, and I doubt they'd be sleeping anyway. Not if they can help it."

Once Midoriya steps out and lands his feet on the ground, the excitement from earlier washes over him.

"This is really awesome! And we're not training for once." Izuku exhales, taking everything in.

He'd remember to thank All Might later through email. He can't believe he almost passed this up.

"Get moving Midoriya or I'm leaving you."

He catches a small smile playing at Todoroki's lips as he takes a couple of strides forward.

"As if. We both know you're terrible at being a jerk ."

Todoroki doesn't reply, just continues to walk forward.

"Really now? Way to leave a bro hanging." Midoriya grins as he watches his friend stank on ahead. Oh well.

The sound of a car engine roaring to a stop catches Izuku's attention. He looks around and sees a long car being parked. Momo steps out of the vehicle, the other girls following after her.

"Deku! You actually came!" A bright voice exclaims, and Izuku responds to the voice immediately, knowing who it is even before he turns to meet her gaze.

"Yeah. Uhh... Todoroki left me and I uh..."

"Let's walk together then!" Uraraka beams as she takes his arm and pulls him to her side, humming cheerfully.

Izuku doesn't even bother to hide how ecstatic he is to have a **girl** grab him by the arm. He decides today is a good day. Until he hears someone clearing their throat.

"You two are cute and all but I think you should at least acknowledge we're here, Deku." Tooru teases.

Izuku flushes a bright red, " Right. How rude of me."

"Nah, it's cool." Jirou says, walking ahead of them. "Just remember to walk at a decent pace or you're both going to miss lunch. It's a long walk from here."

Uraraka scans the area and looks at Izuku. "Where are the others?"

"They went on ahead." Midoriya sighs, and reaches out his hand to carry one of Uraraka's luggage but the girl only shoves his hand away, smiling. "I've got this."

After that, they all walk in relative silence. Izuku finds himself listening aptly to Uraraka's excited chattering, but half of the time, he takes the time to look . It still takes him by surprise whenever he goes to urban places. The lush trees, the farm animals, the simplicity of it all makes for a relaxing walk. A cute sheep walks on the grass, seemingly lost. It scares off a few birds but trudges on ahead like it didn't notice them.

Whether Uraraka had been staring at him instead of the unusual scene playing out, well , Izuku is none the wiser. They continue like this until they reach the lake, taking a 20 minute boat ride to Momo's place.

Izuku finds the peace and quiet relaxing, the gentle swish of the water calming. Yet, he feels his nerves set alight, a gentle simmer of excitement and something more. It's probably just him looking forward to the trip. What else could it be? With that, he puts these feelings past him and tries not to think very hardly on how Uraraka's eyes seemed to glow brighter that day, and how the flush on her cheeks seemed to flatter her features – as though he was looking at her for the first time. His chest starts to swell, with endearment maybe . This is strange, really strange.

Just like this, Izuku ponders and has at some point concluded that he might be ill with something.

I better ask Momo later.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour before the organized luncheon, everyone has settled into their suites. Yes, Izuku may be aware of how wealthy the Yaoyorozus are, but he hadn't expected this.

The room they got wasn't Todoroki's first choice, but it is still breath-taking. Izuku thinks it heightens the experience of being in a beach resort, as the room is obviously tropical-inspired . The walls are lined up with bamboo, varnished from ceiling to wall, having enough wall space for installed mirrors, countertops and other wall decorations. Artfully-made lamps – ornate yet humble – give off a muted glow; cozy and welcoming. To their left, an archway leads to an en suite , big enough to host two shower rooms, a tub, and whatever it is you normally find in a bathroom, with the addition of decorative seashells and organic soaps. A mix of coconut and citrus scents permeate the air, although that may be the result of having the soaps on display, unboxed from its packaging. They are arranged neatly on a small shelf, labeled and ready for use.

Izuku is particularly taken by the pebbles that lay across the ground, smooth and polished, making it comfortable to walk on even when barefooted. In his mind, this seems rather impractical, but he also likes the boldness of it. There are bath slippers by the entry way, but Izuku prefers to feel the cold surface of the pebbles touching the skin of his feet.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he notes how there are two queen-sized beds. It occurs to him that rooms such as these are designed to meet the needs of a romantic couple, and while Izuku is not against the idea of bed-sharing, he is aware that his two other roommates might not be okay with it, given their affluent backgrounds and general inexperience with impromptu sleepovers. Izuku silently ponders how to make this arrangement work without making things awkward.

The double door to their veranda slides open, revealing Iida who pads across the room with a content grin, "Midoriya-kun! You should see the view from the veranda, it is quite stunning."

Todoroki follows after him, sitting himself into one of the chairs, looking satisfied. Huh. That's new. "It is overlooking the sea. I suggest you wait till dawn. The view is always better when the sun is about to set."

Izuku is glad they're all warming up to the room, he really is, but they seem to forget about how they're pointedly lacking a bed . Should he bring it up? Should he wait until nightfall to broach the subject? Maybe it has simply escaped their notice, and they'd eventually talk it out when the need for sleep is imminent (Izuku wouldn't put it past them)

"Midoriya-kun, were you listening?"

"Is something wrong?"

In a moment of split-decision, and perhaps genuine curiosity about how his friends would react, he speaks up.

"Uh guys, we only have two beds."

"I can see that." Todoroki says, amused. He now has an inkling as to what Midoriya is worried about, but he won't fold that easily. Midoriya happens to be very fun to mess with when he's flustered.

" Please , not now, Shouto. " Midoriya groans, unappreciative of Todoroki's flippant behavior.

Iida tries to say something, but Todoroki hushes him. Tenya doesn't quite understand why Todoroki would stall them from addressing this matter. It seems to be stressing Midoriya out, and Iida wouldn't want to cause his friend any discomfort. Iida starts a silent argument with Todoroki as they trade stares, brows furrowed.

It doesn't escape Midoriya's notice. He is usually a very patient man, but he thinks he is allowed to be childish if Todoroki insists on acting like achild.

"Todoroki, I will kick you out of this room, I swear to god." Midoriya says in exasperation, which makes Todoroki smile.

Midoriya looks at them both, meeting their gazes. It doesn't take long before the awkward silence gets to him.

"Fine. I'm sleeping on the floor!" Midoriya huffs and plops himself on a chair, sulking.

"Midoriya, I believe Todoroki means no harm. He must be thinking deeply about our sleeping arrangements. Patience is a virtue that will do you good." Iida says, trying to be placating.

Todoroki stands from his chair and walks to the bathroom wordlessly. Midoriya ignores him.

Tenya exhales deeply. Once Todoroki is out of sight, Midoriya's eyes crinkle mirthfully and he whispers, "Say, we go down for lunch and leave him? I'm starving."

Izuku doesn't expect Iida to agree – but then , the taller boy's stomach grumbles in assent. Iida, virtuous he may be, is still a simple man. Izuku chuckles and drags Iida out the door with him, who isn't putting up much of a fight this time.

* * *

Iida discusses their sleeping arrangements on the way to the mess hall. For day one, Iida and Midoriya will be sleeping together in one bed while Todoroki freely takes up the other. For day two, Midoriya will be sleeping with Todoroki while Iida gets to be left alone with his. For day three, Midoriya gets to occupy the bed by himself while the other two sleep together in one bed. Then repeat. On the last day, they would be staying up the whole evening until the wee hours of morning hanging out and talking, as it may very well be their last chance to spend time together.

They both wander around the buffet area, the difficulty of choosing seemingly more evident as they come across several cuisines and mouth-watering dishes. Iida exuberantly recommends all sorts of food with names Izuku can't even begin to pronounce. He feels dizzy already, and he's not even that hungry.

After braving Iida's spontaneous chatter, Izuku spots some of their classmates at one of the long tables. They both settle down, and Izuku even saves Todoroki a seat, expecting the guy to appear any minute now.

At the corner of his eye, Midoriya notices Tsuyu elbowing Uraraka, whispering something to her ear which makes Uraraka's rosy cheeks heighten with color. Huh.

Beside him, Iida slurps on his apple and cucumber juice, clearing his throat as he waves them over. "Sit with us!"

Izuku notices the sly grin that Iida throws at the two girls, catching him off guard. What's that about?

Putting two and two together, Midoriya recounts the number of times he's seen the two girls together, intimate and secretive in the way they talk and act around each other.

Could it be?

Midoriya blushes at the traitorous image that comes to the forefront of his mind. He can't look at Uraraka straight in the face, not now.

Please ignore me.

"Deku-kun, your face is awfully red. Did the walk from earlier tire you out? Are you properly hydrated?" Uraraka asks worriedly.

Of course, like all things gone wrong, what actually happens is the opposite of what he'd wish for. Nothing new. Midoriya proceeds to suffer in silence, until he remembers that Uraraka is waiting for an answer. Great .

"Uh… It's just a bit cold in here, don't you think?" Midoriya winces at his own excuse and quickly takes a spoonful of his soup. To his mortification, Iida and Tsuyu both exchange knowing glances, as though they are on to something .

Uraraka isn't questioning it, isn't even the slightest bit bothered. Really , it's not a big deal, but he'd be lying if he says he isn't a little upset.

Midoriya feels like he's the only one acting awkward, watching them talk comfortably. No. That's not it. Iida and Tsuyu are talking comfortably while glancing at him and Uraraka.

Ochako offers Deku a small smile, an olive branch. Izuku takes it, and he feels a little more at ease.

"I've stacked my other plate with hash browns, figured you guys might want some." Todoroki's voice brings the group's attention to him, and hetoo exchanges a look with Tsuyu and Iida.

Todoroki almost settles on the seat beside Midoriya but he catches himself and offers to switch with Uraraka. He then sits himself beside Iida, the latter filling Todoroki in about their sleeping arrangements.

Todoroki waits for Iida to finish, slurping his soba as he listens. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he speaks, "About that, I talked to Yaoyorozu on the way here and I asked if it's possible to have a futon delivered to our room. You can both take the bed. I won't be able to sleep on those soft cushy mattresses anyway."

Tsuyu deigns that remark with her own, "Todoroki-chan, you might have to change your mind about that. Momo's hugs can convert even you."

Uraraka beams brightly, "Tsuyu is speaking the truth. Momo gives the softest hugs, and she smells really nice too."

Todoroki's ears redden suspiciously, making Deku raise a brow at the two girls before he chuckles and takes a hash brown from Todoroki's tray. His best pal and Momo have been dancing around each other for some time now. A little friendly push won't hurt.

Uraraka moans around the mouthful of dessert in her mouth, eyes sparkling. "The food here is soooo good! Deku-kun, you should try this."

Izuku eyes the cake warily, "B-but isn't it lunch? Maybe later?"

Uraraka takes her fork and cuts off a bite-sized piece from her cake, offering it to Deku. "Come on! A bite won't hurt. And it isn't that sweet. I'm sure you'll love it!"

Izuku sputters and looks at Uraraka in horror, before quickly glancing at Tsuyu. "B-but w-wouldn't Tsuyu mind if you umm…"

Uraraka's forehead creases in confusion. "Why would she?"

Izuku reddens, of course Uraraka wouldn't know that what she's doing might offend Tsuyu. She's nice to everyone, so Midoriya steels himself as he says, "Isn't she your girlfriend?"

The entire table is silent.

Iida is the first to laugh, clutching his stomach as he tries yet fails to contain himself. "HAHAHAHAHA M-MIDORIYA-KUN, WHAT MADE YOU ASSUME THAT?"

Todoroki chokes on his food, eyes watering. He hurriedly takes a swig of his drink and curses Midoriya for being a dense idiot.

Tsuyu breaks out into a stupidly amused grin, and says "Sorry Uraraka-chan, I might have caused Midoriya-chan to misunderstand our relationship."

Izuku quickly buries his face into his hands, humiliated beyond belief. Uraraka consolingly ruffles his hair, "It's okay Deku-kun. No offense taken."

Iida clears his throat and seconds that by telling Midoriya that it's not unusual for people to make ludicrous assumptions about the relationship of their peers, which does the opposite of comforting him.

"I'm really sorry…" Deku offers weakly, his demeanor all droopy, unable to recover from his embarrassment. The image reminds Uraraka of a bunny with its ears down, making her smile softly.

"All is forgiven. But first, you have to try this cake!" She says exuberantly, and this time around, Deku isn't able to refuse her.

Izuku isn't a fan of cakes, they always taste too sweet for him to enjoy. This time around, he doesn't mind it. He opens his mouth as Uraraka brings the fork to his lips. It tastes sweet and tangy, a mix of mangoes and peach with a healthy dose of cream, caramel and chiffon.

It's good, but he is also vaguely aware that the cake probably wouldn't appeal to him as much if he were to eat it by himself.

There used to be a time when – without fail – he'd wish for a quirk of his own as he blows the candle on his birthday cake, watching his mother's smile turn a bit more grim each passing year. There's always something strained in the way she encourages him. They both knew it was futile, but no one has the heart to break that illusion of hope, at least not in their household.

Enter All Might and Yuuei, and all of those barriers came crashing down. It was no longer impossible or a futile dream. But the brilliance in which his eagerness shone had crumbled far too many times. Izuku is sure of one thing, he wouldn't have said "no" even if he was given some foresight about the things that would follow after.

He's come a long way from that. They've graduated, and this week is all they might have together.

Izuku promises himself to make the most out of this experience, as he regards everyone with a fond smile.

After lunch, they all changed into their swim wear and headed out for the beach. Uraraka can feel everyone's excitement, and she too almost skips the sunscreen, eager to dive into the clear waters – before getting pulled aside by Momo. The taller girl hands her an SPF lotion and drags her under the shade of an umbrella.

"It is dangerous to go out there without sunscreen. Here, let me help you put that on." Momo says stiffly, trying for casual but failing.

"Sure." Ochako nods, lying on her belly as she flops unto one of the long recliners. She undoes the strap of her bikini top, pulling the ends of the string. Ochako hears a whacking sound not too far from where she's lying, followed by a loud reprimand from Iida.

"Mineta is at it again. I'll try to make this quick." Momo sighs, rubbing the lotion between her palms and proceeds to lather it on Uraraka's back.

Ochako gasps at the cool feeling of Momo's hands working down the length of her back before breaking off into a giggle, "This is really nice of you. Thanks Yao-Momo!"

"I-I'm glad to be helpful." Momo stutters, a thing that happens often when someone thanks or compliments her openly. Ochako hums, come to think of it, the girl is always too happy to help them study.

Kirishima is currently making rounds, handing out popsicles with a deadpan Todoroki beside him, the latter holding a whole icebox of frozen treats.

"Heeey ladies. Tell me a flavor and I'll hand it to you. Sorry, Bakugou got the last of the strawberry flavored ones."

"What ya got there, Kiri?" Ochako chirps brightly, eyeing the box with apt interest.

Todoroki opens the ice box and tells them all the flavors he can see, "Cookies and cream, Taro, Mango, Chocolate, and Vanilla."

"I'll take Cookies and Cream then!" Uraraka is about to sit up and take the treat when Momo stops her.

"You still haven't tied your bikini top." Momo whispers.

"Oh. Thanks again, Yao-momo." Uraraka says while rubbing her head sheepishly. She proceeds to tie it back into a ribbon.

Todoroki regards Momo silently, then offers the ice box to her. Kirishima places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him " Dude, talk to her."

Todoroki shrugs off Kirishima's hand and tries to school his expression into one of formality, "Yaoyorozu, what flavor would you like?"

Kirishima quickly averts his gaze and laughs into his hand. This guy is hopeless.

Uraraka's eyes twinkle with amusement, watching as Momo fumbles, trying to decide between Taro and Mango. Todoroki calmly tells her to take her time.

Kirishima takes Uraraka's flavor of choice from the ice box and hands it to Uraraka, "This is going to take quite some time. You know them."

Uraraka laughs and sits up on the recliner, taking off the glossy wrapper from her popsicle treat.

Kirishima sits beside her, and opens a popsicle himself, his gaze locked unto the two lovebirds.

"That reminds me, I've organized a beach volleyball game. You should join us, Uraraka." Eijirou says while waving over Kaminari and Oujiro over who are complaining about the heat, and how the delivery people sure are taking their sweet time.

"Maaaan. You'd think Todoroki would have gotten us some popsicles by now but nah, the dude's in Momo's evil clutches." Kaminari jokes, earning a playful smack to his side.

"Dude, leave them be."Oujiro smiles, "I don't think those two would be initiating contact with each other anytime soon, considering it's them."

" Boo . That guy is such a prude. I'll show him how it's done." Mineta stanks towards them, but Uraraka quickly touches him with her hand, making him float. She continues to eat her treat with nonchalance, as though nothing happened.

"Way to go Uraraka." Kirishima grins, while Oujiro and Kaminari take turns passing Mineta back and forth with a shove of their hand and Oujiro's tail.

"Why don't we use Mineta as a volleyball?" Kaminari snickers as he hits him extra hard, which makes Mineta yelp indignantly.

"T-that's no way to treat a pal! LET ME DOWN URARAKA PLEASE." Mineta cries repentantly, but his plea goes unheard.

"Oh, they're done." Kirishima points out, and all eyes are transfixed on Shouto. Meanwhile, Todoroki meets their playful gazes with a pokerface.

"Any of you want a popsicle?" Todoroki asks, looking a little happier than he was moments ago.

Kaminari and Kirishima both share a look, before promptly hitting Todoroki with a fist. "You lucky bastard. Come 'ere."

Uraraka chortles, watching Kirishima give Todoroki a noogie. She feels an extra presence beside her and she turns her head, delightedly surprised to see Deku watching the merry scene unfold.

Ochako notices that he's holding something, and she looks at it curiously.

Her eyes widen with recognition.

"Is that a starfish?!" She almost shouts, and Deku laughs at her expression.

" Yes . Kaachan almost set it on fire after he found it on his pail while he's trying to build a sand castle." Deku says as he holds it in his palms.

"It's pretty." Uraraka says, reaching out to touch the small sea-creature.

Deku grins contentedly as he deposits it into her hands, watching Uraraka's face brighten in awe and wonder.

"You know what. If I am allowed to have it, I'll take it as a souvenir for my parents." She says, her ever-present blush painting an endearing picture, eyes glimmering under the sun's glare.

Deku looks at her for a few more seconds, before turning to Momo to ask for permission.

"It's alright. I'd suggest giving it a suitable container so you can carry it around, as well as food to eat. Like oysters and clams." She supplies helpfully.

Momo quickly procures a glass container from her chest area, some of the boys openly gaping at her while some of them turn away.

"Here." Momo smiles as she hands it to Uraraka, "I hope your parents would like it."

Ochako beams brightly, and encases Momo in a tight hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirishima engages Deku in idle talk under the sun's glaring heat – both saddled with the task of setting up the volleyball net. The rest of them couldn't be counted on to help, complaining that it was Kirishima's idea in the first place as they run off to play in the water – which was cool,really, until Bakugou opened his mouth.

"Volleyball is for fucking sissies. Are we really going to waste time playing that stupid game?" Bakugou complains as he sits on a rock, turning a pebble in his palm.

As he was about to swing his arm, in a stance vaguely familiar to Izuku, Mina excitedly gushes about how she used to skip stones as a child.

Deku's face brightens, recalling a few things from their childhood. "Doesn't your mom play volleyball? You used to love it when we were young, Kacchan."

A snort could be heard, not far off from where Kirishima and Deku are setting up the net. "Bet he didn't do very well with a team." Todoroki says nonchalantly – doesn't even humor Bakugo with a look – as though what he said was common knowledge.

"And decided it was lame. Yeah, most likely." Kaminari finishes, grinning at the sight of Bakugou whipping his face to their direction.

"You sorry little fucks would be eating sand later. I'll crush all of you during our first match." He says with unwavering confidence, swinging his arm and throwing the pebble across the water. It doesn't get very far, considering the constant pull and push of the tides, but it's still pretty impressive.

Kirishima whistles, giving a thumbs up to both Todoroki and Kaminari for goading Bakugou into playing.

Shouto shrugs, "I've never played, but it sounds simple enough. Bakugou is terrible with a team. I'm not thrilled to play with or against him."

Cracking his knuckles, Bakugou grins. "Let's have a friendly wager then. The team who loses will drink a litre of sea-water. Each of you noobish fucks will drink it in one go."

"Isn't that too much for a friendly wager?!" Iida exclaims in a panic. "You should consider the well-being of your – "

Bakugou laughs and pats him on the shoulder, "Don't ruin this for me. If they don't die from choking , they can go suffer from kidney failure for all I care. A bet is a bet."

"YOU ARE TAKING THIS TOO FAR – "

"Iida, drop it. Making a big fuss means you do not trust in our ability to win. Give us more credit." Todoroki says, watching Shouji make a giant water wave with his enlarged limb.

"That is not the issue! Whoever loses would have to drink saltwater and there's no conceivable way both teams can win unless it's a draw! You can't just go off deciding what the stakes are when there are people who could get dragged into doing the penalty! People who never gave their consent!"

Deku sighs, "Iida is right. Can we all just make this a friendly game?" He tightens the crank on the net. "Besides, you guys should know better than to provoke Kaachan like that. He is actually very good at playing volleyball, so I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you."

Todoroki doesn't show any sign of acknowledging what they said, biting into a pear as he stares at a random spot off the distance.

So much for hoping to have a great time. Kirishima thinks to himself, noticing how strained the mood has gotten.

"Can one of you lend me a hand here?" a cheerful voice called, from atop one of the palm trees.

Deku's eyes bulged out in surprise, "Uraraka?!"

"What's she doing up there?"

"Who knows."

"Heeeey, be careful!"

Uraraka laughs, then drops an oval-shaped fruit. "Catch!"

Deku skitters forward to catch it, only to find out a second later that the fruit weighs heavier than it looks. Still nothing to fret about though, it's way lighter than most of the things he lifts on a daily basis.

"It's a coconut." Momo says, walking over to them. "If you want, I can get one of the staff to collect them for you. It's in season."

Uraraka grins, "Not necessary, Yao-momo! Besides, I saw Tsuyu doing the same thing earlier. It seemed fun so I gave it a try."

Tooru lets out a giggle, "You'd think boys would be the first ones to think of climbing trees! You're so cute, Uraraka-chan!"

Deku smiles, and without thinking, he says "Winning team gets to celebrate by having as much coconut as they want."

Kirishima laughs, "Does that sound good to any of you?"

They unanimously agree with a series of yells and unnecessary jibes. Bakugou scowls, "Losers will eat the penalty."

Izuku sweatdrops, way to go Kaachan.

Eijirou ruffles Bakugou's hair, the blonde locks sticking up more so than usual, "As long as you re-think the penalty. Nothing life-threatening, okay dude?"

Bakugou grunts, but doesn't push the offending hand away. "Tch. Fucking fine ."

* * *

Turns out, there's no such thing as a fair game if people can sneak in a dirty play here and there. Rules can be bent, and some are in possession of a stealthy or useful quirk. Not that the game would have been fair to begin with. Some of them have better physical aptitude than the others, and one of them has four hands.

Still, it's fun. Even with the penalty weighing over their heads and the prospect of winning some celebratory coconut. It's all in good spirit, Kaminari making an idiot of himself, Jirou teasing him for it, and Uraraka making the balls float when the team takes a time-out.

"As expected, Bakugou is a force to be reckoned with. Although he does give his teammates a hard time, especially when one of them fails to get a spike in." Jirou says before chugging on a bottle of water.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's funny that he and Todoroki end up playing on the same team?" Sero asks, craning his neck left to right, popping some bones in the process.

"Can't be helped. Members are decided by drawing lots. Quite fortunate for us. Their lack of cooperation is dragging their team down. They do have a 2-point lead though, but I think Midoriya is ready to be included in the game again." Jirou looks to Izuku's direction, earning a grin from the boy.

"I'm good to go. I want to get back at Kaachan for hitting me in the face." Izuku says with a smile.

"He needs to let off some steam, ya know. You just happen to be his favorite target. No hard feelings – ow ." Sero clutches his arm, looking at Izuku accusingly.

"Your arms are stiff, Sero. Ya sure you should be playing?" Izuku jokes, running away just in time before the guy gives him a noogie.

Uraraka watches them with a fond smile, her hands touching the sand. She accidentally activates her quirk, the small particles floating around her as she watches them absently.

Jirou chuckles and sits beside her. "Take a picture. It will last longer."

"W-what? I don't know what you are talking about! " Uraraka says, heat spreading from her neck all the way to her cheeks.

"Sure." Jirou says, a wistful look on her face "Must be nice. It's been a while since I've liked someone without feeling jealous."

The sand particles fall to the ground as Uraraka looks at her, "What do you mean, Jirou?"

Kyouka shakes her head then gives her a wry smile. "It's nothing."

Uraraka notes the way Jirou's gaze shift to Momo for a few moments before she chugs on the bottle of water again.

Oh.

That was unexpected. How long has she liked... Momo? And, is that why Jirou and Todoroki's friendship is rather strained?

Uraraka tries to clear her head. It's none of her business, but her heart goes out to Jirou. She too, at some point, had been jealous. It was distracting, and made her question a lot of things. Not long after, she sealed her feelings away, determined to set her priorities straight. It was difficult, but she was able to cull it before it got out of hand.

For Jirou though...

"Round up. Everyone, return to your positions."

* * *

Catastrophic doesn't even begin to describe how the game ended. At its final moments, when everyone is trying to keep the ball in play, Bakugou got carried away and went full Bakugo on them. Lots of explosions, ice and electric shocks later, both teams start fighting over who actually won. About who did the first foul, and that the results don't matter because someone decided to just fuck the rules.

"I was trying to do damage control." Shouto explained, unamused.

Bakugou snarled, "Maybe I wouldn't have used my quirk if you weren't so fucking incompetent with playing this stupid game!"

"Oh please. Don't try to pin this on me. Everyone knows that it was you who messed that up." Shouto sits beside a worn-out Deku, and offers to chill his bottle of water.

"FUCKER, WHO ASKED YOU TO BE ON MY TEAM!?"

Kaminari is walking around the area with his thumbs sticking up, saying the same word over and over again. It does not help with Kirishima's head ache.

"Okay okay, please don't shout. No one gets to eat the penalty. Everyone can have their share of coconut. Sounds okay?" Kirishima says, trying to placate them.

" Fuck – you know what? It doesn't fucking matter. The bastard I wanted to suffer most from that penalty is on the same fucking team." Bakugou proceeds to take a handful of sand, "DON'T YOU FUCKING LAUGH, YOU PLAIN-FACED LOSER!"

Shouji arrives, carrying multiple coconuts with him. Momo is right beside him; a cute straw-hat atop her head, as she talks to him and one other staff member.

" Oooooh~ REFRESHMENTS! I spy two juicy mounds of fruit!" Mineta drools, pointedly staring at Momo's snug breasts which fill out her skimpy swimsuit rather nicely.

He happens to be sitting next to Todoroki, who is now giving him a scornful stare.

Is it just him or does it feel rather icy around here?

"If it wasn't downright cruel to crush you like the filthy bunch of grapes **you** are, coconuts wouldn't be the only fruit to be served on a platter this afternoon."

Todoroki delivers in a smooth, cold voice – just above a whisper. Mineta froze up, shivers racking up his small form.

"Huh? Todoroki-kun, you were saying something?" Deku's voice chimed, curious.

"It's nothing, just remembered how much I hate vile people."

"Whoa. Whatever it is, you should know that this is a retreat. Endeavor won't be here to force you into anything." Deku says reassuringly.

"Thanks, Midoriya. If only he was the sole root of my problems." Todoroki sighs, completely ignoring the way Mineta is snivelling in fear beside him.

"Mineta, what the hell happened to you? Ya okay, dude?" Kirishima asks, holding a coconut with a straw inserted in the bottle-cap sized hole; located on the topmost part of the fruit.

"Just peachy." Mineta answers, not really convincing anyone.

"If you say so." Kirishima says, shrugging. He walks on and heads straight to Bakugou, who is currently resting under the shade of a coconut tree –away from the festivities.

Bakugou spares him a look before directing his gaze elsewhere. "Get a move on, leave me the fuck alone."

Eijirou offers a shy smile, handing over the coconut, "You played well today, here. Have some coconut."

Bakugou snarls at him, "Don't fucking patronize me. I know damn well you're upset with how it turned out."

"Not as much as you, apparently." Eijirou counters, leaving Bakugou silent for a while.

Disgruntled, Bakugou snatches the fruit from his hands, eyeing him disdainfully.

"What? I fucking accepted the damn fruit. Why are you still standing there?" Bakugou complains before aggressively sucking on the straw to quench his thirst.

Kirishima notices the moment Bakugou's eyes light up, unable to suppress his laughter. "You like it?"

"Shut the fuck up and bring me five more of these. I fucking deserve it after carrying that stupid game by myself."

"Sure. But after you stop sulking. Join the rest of us on that table, would ya? Catch ya later!" Kirishima full out grins as he sprints towards the table where Mina is currently cleaving a coconut in half.

"Fucking."

* * *

 _Comments are appreciated :)_


End file.
